Angela Sarafyan
|birthplace = Yerevan, Armenia |family = Unnamed parents |yearsactive = 2000-present }} Angela Sarafyan is an Armenian-American actress best known for her role as Tia in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Biography Sarafyan was born in Yerevan, Armenia, but immigrated to the U.S. with her parents when she was four years old. She later began an acting career, acquiring guest-star roles in several TV series such as Judging Amy, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Shield, The Division, 24, Cold Case, South of Nowhere, Criminal Minds, CSI: NY, Nikita, and The Mentalist. In 2008, she landed a recurring role on the USA Network TV series In Plain Sight. Two years later, Sarafyan joined the cast of The Good Guys and also acted as one of the main characters in the short series Hot Sluts from Atom.com, which is also featured on Comedy Central Late Night. Sarafyan has also acted in feature films as well, such as On the Doll, Kabluey, The Informers, A Beautiful Life, A Good Old Fashioned Orgy, and Lost & Found in Armenia. She then portrayed the role of the Egyptian vampire Tia in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2. On Criminal Minds Sarafyan portrayed Lucy, the leader of a human trafficking ring, in "Supply and Demand". Filmography *Me You and Five Bucks (2013) as Pam *Paranoia (2013) as Allison *The Immigrant (2013) as Magda *Noise Matters (2013) as Sandy *Lost and Found in Armenia (2012) as Ani *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (2012) as Tia *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2012) as Anna *Let's Big Happy (2012) as Olive (2 episodes) *Speed Demons (2012) as Lala *Nikita (2011) as Oksana *Criminal Minds - "Supply and Demand" (2011) TV episode - Lucy *A Good Old Fashioned Orgy (2011) as Willow *American Animal (2011) as Not Blonde Angela *The Good Guys (2010) as Samantha (7 episodes) *Childrens Hospital (2010) as Olga *Floored and Lifted (2009) as Jade *Foolishly Seeking True Love (2009) as Belle (short) *Velvet (2009) as Beatrice (short) *Eastwick (2009) as Jenna *Love Hurts (2009) as Layla *Repo Chick (2009) as Giggli *Half Truth (2009) as Trig (short) *Hot Sluts (2009) as Helena/Alena (6 episodes) *Sex Ed (2009) as Stormy *Ernesto (2008) as Sydney *The Mentalist (2008) as Adrianna Jonovic *The Informers (2008) as Mary *A Beautiful Life (2008) as Maggie *In Plain Sight (2008) as Tasha Turischeva (2 episodes) *On the Doll (2007) as Tara *Kabluey (2007) as Ramona *Cold Case (2007) as Philippa "Phil" Abruzzi, 1919 *Lincoln Heights (2007) as Opal Woodford *CSI: NY (2006) as Sara Jackson *24 (2006) as Inessa Kovalevsky *South of Nowhere (2006) as Paige *Halfway Decent (2005) as Liberty Edwards *Wanted (2005) as Natalia *The Last Run (2004) as Lauren (uncredited) *The Division (2004) as Madison Grant (2 episodes) *The Shield (2004) as Sosi *Paranormal Girl (2002) as Crystal *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2002) as Lori *Judging Amy (2000) as Aisha Al-Jamal Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses